In-vehicle notifications, e.g., warnings, directions, etc., and out-vehicle notifications, e.g., sirens, horns, etc., are often audible. Hearing impaired vehicle operators may be slow to react to the audible notifications and non-hearing-impaired operators may be unaware of hearing-impaired operators.